Lost in Romantics
by Yuichi Aizawa
Summary: Shang Xiang questions her relationship with Liu Bei whether it can truly be called love or not. But she never realized that her true love has been standing in front of her all this time. Gan Ning x Sun Shang Xiang. More pairings to come.
1. Chapter 1

My first Fanfic. Im a newcomer, so, correct any of my mistakes with a review. XD Thanks. Im just unleashing my creativity for a bit

DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything associated with the dynasty warrior's franchise. And I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. PERIOD

Chapter 1

"_Finally everything is now over…The land is united in its peaceful state, The Kingdoms of Wu and Shu are in an Alliance, Liu Bei and I are happy…together forever-" _Sun Shang thought to herself.

"_But is this what love truly is, Liu Bei is kind, and he's always nice to me, but is it the fact, that the only reason I actually found a man was because of an arranged marriage recommended by my brother?, isn't it supposed to be for the girl to go out on her own and actually pick a husband?_

"_No that can't be, but is it?_

Sun Shang relentlessly shook her head and denied the things that were going on her mind.

"Right now Ill just focus on what's going on for the time being, _Now I have to wake up that knuckle-head up so he can do his share of guard duty for once_-_humph_"

Sun Shang has finally reached her destination, walking here and there, things started to get intense. _Gosh this castle is SOOO big; it makes things even more complicated to get things done, finally. _Sun Shang sighed and opened the door in front of her.

"_Oh great, he's still sleeping…but-" _Sun Shang walked over to the bed and stared aimlessly over the pirate and was in shock. _"I never realized it but… Gan Ning…. he looks so calm and peaceful while he's asleep. I mean sure he's so loud, cocky and aggressive, but its always good to see this kind of side of him once in awhile but he… does look pretty hot up close." _Sun Shang blushed furiously

"_Oooh no what am I saying" _

"_Im engaged, but is that really true love?, Love is that special person you find in your heart to cherish, and Now I don't think I found that just yet" _Sun Shang smiled to herself and looked down at Gan Ning….

..And maybe I think I just found it"

_Oh Haha, I almost forgot Im supposed to wake him up, silly me…_

Sun Shang took a deep breath and screamed in his ear.

"HEY IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP"

"WHAT THE HELL WOMAN!" Gan Ning jumped out of his bed in surprise "NOBODY EVER WAKES ME UP, FOR I AM THE GREAT GAN NING"

WELL YOU WOULDN'T WAKE UP ANYTIME SOONER ANYWAY" Sun Shang yelled back with her hands on her hips.

"WELL I JUST HAPPEN TO BE DOING SOMETHING IMPORTANT LAST NIGHT." Gan Ning said with a glare.

"Oh?" Sun Shang replied in disbelief. "Then was what THIS more important matter you had to attend to then? _Idiot._

"Me, Lu Xun, and Ling Tong were out last night to test out the wine, Of Course." Gan Ning said proudly. "It supposed to be a secret"

"Well last night it WAS YOUR turn to be on guard duty, but you never showed up, so I had to go cover up for you. The princess replied. "And now you have to make up for it"

"Alright then, tell me what you want" Gan Ning said, already surrendering in there verbal war.

"Apparently your drinking buddies passed out in the bathroom last night"

"What they did!?" The pirate said in shock.

"Yes and now you have to clean up after them" Shang smirked "Now get up, were going"

"But wait-"

"LETS GO!"

_I cant believe I let her do this to me. Nobody ever tells the great Gan Ning what to do._

_"_Hey you cant do this to me, for I AM THE-"

"Great Gan Ning" Shang continued.

"Wait how did you know that?"

Sun Shang rolled her eyes "Because you always say the same thing everyday, its soo annoying."

"Well, fine I wont say it as much then if it bother you" Gan Ning said in defeat.

"Ok then, thank you" Sun Shang smiled. _Wow, thats something you dont ever hear from him, thats a first._

They continued to walk, silence filled the air, it felt like time would pass by so slowly from each step they would take.

Sun Shang looked over to the former pirate, noticing the bells tied to his belt. "Hey, why do always where those bells around your waist like that?" She said trying to start a decent conversation with the young man.

"Well, it helps in the battlefield, for those who know about the great Gan Ning, when they hear the bells jingle it strikes a sense of fear into my opponents" Gan Ning said proudly.

Shang let out a small nod, she was very curious now, no one ever heard much about the pirate except that he was recommended by Lu Meng to serve wu. So maybe this could be her chance to know more about him.

"Its what a man needs in order be tough" Gan Ning Snickered "You need to have some sort of strategy to help you in battle, so I use this, princess"

She turned around and stared at him. "Just Shang Xiang or Sun Shang. No more "Lady Sun" or "Princess". Or else I'll beat you up. Her cheeriness seemed to be lightening up the silent atmosphere that was slowly building up between them.

"Well ok then...Shang Xiang" Gan Ning smiled.

"Thank you" Shang smiled back.

Finally they came to a stop. _Aww were here already, and I thought we had a little something going on too..._

Gan Ning looked at the princess in her disappointment. "Whats the matter?"

Shang Xiang looked back, "Oh, nothing there was just something on my mind"

"Are you sure?"

"Well...dont worry about it"

Sun Shang pushed the door in front of her almost forgetting why she had brung him there in the first place.

"Lets go, Lu Xun and Ling tong are probably still sleeping in here haha" Shang laughed.

When they entered the bathroom everything was spotless.

"Where are they?" Gan Ning said looking around.

"They were hear 10 minutes ago.." Shang replied. "Check in the toliet stalls"

Gan Ning opened the first stall. To his surprise it was Lu Xun. He couldnt help but laugh at the sight that was in front of him.

Lu Xun was sleeping while sitting down on the toilet.

"Hey take a look at this-" Gan Ning called out trying to control his laughter

"What is it?" Sun Shang rushed over to see what the commotion was all about.

When she got there she too burst laughing

"HAHAHA, LOOK HOW HE FELL ASLEEP" Shang Xiang trying to control the loud noises they were making..

"Can you guys please shut up." Lu Xun yelled finally awake. "Wait-" Lu Xun looked around his surroundings. There was mess everywhere, empty wraps of toilet paper, his clothes stenched with an foul smell, his two blades covered in dust, and his hat, his most prized possesion ruined. His attire wasnt what he was worried about. It was what happened to him.

"Can someone please explain to me what happened" Lu Xun said in shock.

Gan Ning stared at his young friend, to see a person of such high value to be a total mess...The pirate felt some sort of sympathy, after all it was all his fault. "Alright let me explain."

Flashback

It was a celebration that night. Wu sought its final victory over Wei in the Battle Of He-Fei Castle. It was the day when the land has finally reached its unification, and its soothing days of peace.

Everyone in the Wu empire can finally live in peace now that the three kingdoms are under Wu's control. It was a very depressing day aswell, soilders risked there lives for the chaos to finally end.

Sun Quan, now the emperor of Wu is continuing to strengthen the empire with the help of those who strive to serve him. Thinking back to the previous conquerors,Sun Quan proves that he can live up to be a strong leader of the people like his father and brother before him. Everybody was enjoying there new lives that were to be started. Lu Xun is now the role of his mentor Lu Meng, as the new head strategist. Ling Tong turning around his hatred for Gan Ning into a friendly-rivalry sort of relationship. Sun Shang Xiang the princess of Wu, soon to be Wed to Liu Bei the emperor of Shu.

"And what about me?" Gan Ning said to himself. "What is it that I have accomplished makes it worth noting for?"

"Thinking about something important?" A friendly face stepped over to the confused pirate.

"Ling Tong, hey good to see ya" Gan Ning pulled his friend into a warm handshake. "I havent seen ya, in years"

"Uh...its only been 3 days" The young man said surprisingly realizing his friend is still slow off the battlefield.

"Oh yeah...right" The pirate said, saving his pride.

"So what do you plan to accomplish now that everything is over?" Ling Tong asked his formal enemy,

"Hmm...Well...I dont really know yet." Gan Ning said regarding his previous statement. "But what I do know is, you always have to start out with a fresh new bottle of wine"

He extended the bottle to his old friend.

"Oooh this one's new where did you get it?" Ling Tong asked shockingly.

"I stole it off Cao Cao back at He Fei, I went over to his little storage room and I found this bad boy" Gan Ning said pointing out to his prized possesion. "Wanna go for a test run?"

"Oooh Sure, lets go." Ling grinned at his soon-to-be-devoured beverage.

"Cmon lets go sneak to the back, I know the best spot."

"Lets Go" Ling Tong replied in a quiet voice.

Just as they were about to leave, the two were stopped by a familiar young voice

"And where do you think your going?" The man walked over to the pair. "Your not supposed to leave campus grounds, till celebration is over"

"Lu Xun, cmon dont tell, were just gonna test this thing out." Gan Ning pleaded.

"Yeah, it wont take that long I promise" Ling Added

"But the rule's say-"

"But,Lu Xun, isnt this supposed to be the day where we take a whole new step into our lives.."

"Cmon Lu Xun, Stop acting like a little boy scout, and come join us."

"But I am still too young though-" Lu Xun replied.

"DONT WORRY ABOUT IT, BE A REAL MAN LU XUN."

"Ok...but I have a feeling im gonna regret this" Lu Xun Sighed in defeat.

"Yeah!' Gan cheerfully put his arm over his shoulder. "Tonights the night where our lives change forever"

End Of Flashback

A/N-Well there goes chapter one, this story is still a longs way from being finished. But dont worry its not over because, Chapter 2 is just one click away.

Love the story? Leave me a comment about it by posting a **review.**Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

My first Fanfic. Im a newcomer, so, correct any of my mistakes with a review. XD Thanks. Im just unleashing my creativity for a bit

DISCLAIMER- I do not own anything associated with the dynasty warrior's franchise. And I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY. PERIOD

Chapter 2

"Wha-?" Lu Xun said in shock. "You do know, I am not supposed to be drinking at such a young age?"

"Heh, don't worry about it, when I was young, I drank all the time" Gan Ning said proudly.

"Really?" The head strategist asked now paying close attention to what was being said to him.

"Yeah, no-side effects at all"

"HEY, stop influencing Lu Xun to be like you, we already suffered enough" Sun Shang replied mocking the young pirate.

"HEY, IT'S FOR A GOOD CAUSE" The Wu-General yelled.

"Hey stop making all that noise, cant you see there are people trying to sleep here?" A strong, daring voice appeared before them. "And look at me Im a mess."

"Hey Ling Tong, wait lemme' explain"

"I already know"

"Wait, you do?" Ning quite shocked that Ling Tong would remember anything at all.

"Surprisingly I slept in one stall right next to Lu Xun here, I heard the whole thing" The man continued. "Yesterday, when all three of us went out to celebrate, Gan Ning brought us here, The Secret spot A.K.A Bathroom. And when we were all done he just gave a quick wave and ran to his room, leaving us here."

"Well then...I don't usually say this but sorry"

"No problem" Ling grinned, finally restoring the broken wall that was between them.

"Now after, that's all said and done, you two need some hygiene to take care of" Sun Shang grinned while dragging the two men out the door.

"But real men don't take showers" Lu Xun exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's true"

"Geez, you guys been hanging around him too much"

Sun Shang then turned around to Gan Ning and Smiled.

"Well, thanks for everything"

"Yeah, anytime" The eager young man smiled back.

"Maybe I'll stop by sometime."

After that she was gone. That very moment she had left those doors. The day felt like an eternity. Gan Ning felt as if something important to him had gone missing. He wandered aimlessly through the castle walls searching for something, something _special._But what was this feeling that was building up inside of him. He started to increase his pace, _faster and faster, _he ran. The pirate made a desperate effort to fill up this empty space that has occurred to him. He searched every corner, every ground, and every hill, searching forever in these castle walls. _Why do I feel this way? What is it that I am searching for? Somebody give me strength… Sun Shang… _Finally the desperate young man had come to a stop. And At last, from what seemed like an eternity, this endless nightmare had come to an end.

"But" The pirate exclaimed "This is Sun Shang's room isn't it?"

"Why is it, out of all places, I stopped here?"

_There's something special about this place...no...Someone, that was calling me._

_I can't help it, Im gonna-..._

That was when he awoken. Gan Ning quickly arose from his bed in shock. He checked his surrounding's to see if he had fully returned back to reality.

"Yeah"

"I finally know what I wanna accomplish in my life and it's…" Gan Ning smiled.

"Sun Shang Xiang."

Gan Ning quickly got up from his bed, now realizing what he had to do. He quickly got dressed and left, eager to go meet up with the Wu princess. He was in a very good mood at that time, in-spite of his, Rough and Aggressive nature. Gan Ning aggressively rushed pass the people that were walking by, not even noticing that they were there. The pirate had nothing else on his mind except the one girl he valued to see. He then ceased to a stop, something seemed to be following too him. Gan Ning started to increase his pace. The footsteps seemed very distant and soft, but as he started to walk faster, the footsteps were getting _louder_, and _louder_. Each direction he would take, the eerie sound would not leave him. Then finally the awareness was broken,

"Hey, so where are you headed to?" came a very familiar voice.

Gan Ning looked around, drastically turning to see where, the voice had come from.

"It's me idiot" The voice suddenly appeared right behind the cautious pirate.

"WHOA!" Gan Ning jumped in fear.

"Ling Tong, you scared the hell out of me" Gan Ning said in a frantic tone. "Why the hell did you have to be so quiet?"

"I was following you to go see what's up, because you just rushed pass me without saying anything. I thought that maybe something was wrong" The laid-back general spoke, worried about his friend.

_"_Yeah, well don't worry about it" The pirate claimed lazily scratching the back of his head.

"But-" He continued "As you can see, Im kind of busy here"

"So I have no time to stay here and talk,"

"See ya"

Just before Ling could say a word he was gone.

He continued to walk along the castle walls; He knew exactly what he wanted to do. The pirate was lazy- and un-motivated, but now...

_Sun Shang you changed everything for me, and now I need to see you. _

He started to run, as fast as he could. The broad young mans speed was un-matched as he roared threw every hallway with excitement.

"Hey wait!" A voice cried out from the distance.

Gan Ning turned around, it was Lu Xun.

"Phew" The youth said catching his breath "I've been looking all over for you"

"Cant you see Im doing something right now" Gan Ning spoke as he glared at his young friend.

"Well, looks like it'll have to wait" Lu Xun Continued "Now, follow me, I need your help"

Gan Ning looked at his friend; he shouldn't be wasting any more time.

"Listen, I really need to be somewhere right now, so I can't stay and talk-"

"We really need you right now, its important"

"Well, with what?" Gan Ning asked knowing he didn't have anymore time to waste.

Lu Xun turned around stared at his friend.

"For Lord Liu Bei and Lady Sun's Wedding"

A/N-This chapters finally finished. This story is far from finished. So don't worry, there will be more chapters to come, also next chapter, Ill try to focus more on the other characters. Thanks for reading, leave a review, like it or not. Also more pairings to come.


End file.
